grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ragglefraggleking
Hi Ragglefraggleking -- we are excited to have The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with the Entertainment group on wikia. You're doing a great job getting things started here, and it looks like you have a lot of fun with Billy & Mandy. One thing I noticed is that you've customized Mediawiki:Sidebar quite a bit. That's great (menus are good things!) but that menu isn't visible in the default skin, which is Monaco. So visitors to the site won't see your changes unless they happen to browse in the same skin as you. The monaco menus are at Mediawiki:Monaco-sidebar if you want to edit what other people see right now. Or you can set the admin skin (it looks like you did this and then undid it) to whatever skin you prefer to customize the site for. If there's anything I can do to help you get things set up or if you have questions about things, please let me know on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 01:43, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :I'd be happy to help you get your logos up onto the site. What sort of problems are you having with them? -- Wendy (talk) 23:55, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Logo Hi, well, you know who I am... Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted me to make you a new logo. I'm pretty sure to do that I will need to be a sysop... so if you could make me one just for uploading a new logo (only if you want me to make a new one, of course). --Ryan 06:55, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Pages I am new here, not on wikias but here in this one. I will love to help out some time! Webkinz Mania 23:11, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Mother Hello. I'm Webkinz Mania from the Cartoon Network wikia. This wikia has about 50 pages. If you like, we can be the mother of this wikipedia just like the Flapjack Wikia is your sister or brother. This could be a big step in for us from the Cartoon Network wikia and we can try to make more pages here for the wikia and templates to advertise this wikia. Thank you. Webkinz Mania 16:23, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much. I will try to help what could. Also I help other 3 wikis, and am a admin of the Spanish wiki of Spain of Billy and Mandy. I am not so busy because I have finished the institute. --Con Carne 15:58, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Hi there, have you thought of appointing more admins? TangeloJack 04:28, January 11, 2012 (UTC)